1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for cutting a continuously produced elongate complex structure in a predetermined length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A complex structure such as the one used as a siding of a building, is required to be light in weight, easy for handling and convenient for application, and it is further required to have fire-proofing, heat insulating and sound-proofing properties. It is known to compose a complex structure of a facing of a metal, a core of a foamed synthetic resin and a liner having a water-proofing property. The complex structure has, along each side thereof, a complicatedly bent contour of a male or female engageable structure, so that a plurality of the complex structures can be joined side by side through a male-and-female engagement to form e.g. a wall siding of a building.
Thus, the complex structure is made by a combination of totally different materials, and it has a flange portion, a groove portion and an upwardly turned portion, along its both sides. Accordingly, it is extremely difficult to cut such a complex structure without deforming its shape.
Further, in its production, the complex structure is continuously issued from a forming machine in a form of elongate strip. It is, therefore, desired to cut it without stopping or slowing down the operation of the machine. However, there has been known no satisfactory method which satisfies the requirements that while allowing the complex structure to travel at a high speed, the cutting is done in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the travel of the complex structure without reducing the production efficiency, that the cutting is done to provide smooth and fine cut edges without reducing the yield or commercial value of the cut products, and that the cutting is done instantaneously to give smooth and fine cut edges. Under the circumstances, it has been usual that the operational speed of the machine is limited to a slow level.